Serena eats Ash
by King20J
Summary: Serena had finished her lunch but was still hungry. Desperate for food Serena made the choice to devour her love to fill her hunger.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Do not read if you like Ash Ketchum & don't like sick twisted stories,

After a long day of training Ash & Serena decided to take a break & have lunch.  
"Ash, I'm still hungry" said Serena after finishing her meal.

"But that's all we had" said Ash "Your just gonna have to wait till we reach the next town we come across"

'I can't wait! I NEED something to eat right now" said Serena in a angry tone "and I don't care what it is, I gotta eat something"  
Serena would start looking through both her & Ash's bag to see if they still had anything to eat when Serena got an idea what she could eat. "OMG Ash, what's that?" said Serena in a shock tone.

"Huh, what is i..." Serena would knock Ash outcold with a pokeball from behind.

"I'm sorry Ash but...sigh, I got no choice. A girls gotta eat. Even if its someone you love" said Serena licking her lips as she removed Ash's clothes. Serena would then tied up Ash's legs & then tie up his hands & place his hands on his stomach.

"Ok, now I just gotta..." said Serena when she notice someone from behind was watching what she was doing. "Show yourself"

"Hey its ok. I'm not here to stop what your doing. I happen to know that guy you were planning to eat & I was wondering if I can join ya" said the mystery trainer

"Oh, but why? What's your reason for wanting to eat him" said a confuse Serena

"A couple of reasons. One is getting rid of the competition. Two is he's a good friend of mine & it be nice to have a part of him inside me forever. And reason 3 is well, he just looks so damn good to eat" said the mystery trainer licking his lips as he said the third reason for wanting to eat Ash.

"Well that's good enough for me. Lets get started" said a smiling Serena "What parts you wanna eat?"

"I think I'll eat the feet, both of the legs, &...lets see. Ooh, I'll eat his hands." Said the mystery trainer as he kept looking at Ash, trying to decide what parts of him he wanted to eat.

"I'm gonna eat his beautiful little stomach, chest, & arms" said Serena as she got on her knees, held Ash in her arms, & stabbed Ash through the chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! OMG!" Said Ash as he screamed in horrible pain & shock as he saw it was Serena who do it. "Why Serena, why did...(gasp)..you too? Said a shock Ash as he saw & recognize the mystery trainer. "I can't... (coughing up blood) believe this. My girlfriend & best friend, killing me. I...(gasping for air)

"That's enough Ash, its time to rest. Its for your own good" said the mystery trainer as he pressed down the knife deeper into Ash's chest "You didn't stab him good enough the first time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!  
Shh, Ash its almost over, just shhh" said a sad Serena as Ash would continue screaming until he died "Well, sniff, lets eat"

"Hey, it'll be alright. Once this is over he'll be a part of you forever" said the mystery trainer as he would start eating Ash.

"Sigh, I suppose your right" said a happier Serena as she would start by eating Ash's right arm while the mystery trainer would eat Ash's left foot.

"Hmm, this is good. Never knew Ash had delicious feet" said the mystery trainer as he would first lick Ash's feet before biting down on his toes & devouring both his feet.  
"His arms aren't bad either. Now its time to eat that stomach of his" said Serena 1 hour later:  
"Oh man, that was good. I'm stuff" said the mystery trainer after they were done eating Ash.

"We still have some left overs. I guess we can finish eating him tomorrow morning. I can cook up some, well...scrambled balls" said Serena in a crazed sick way as the mystery trainer smiled & laughed at her.

"Sounds delicious Serena" said the mystery trainer.

As they were getting ready to go to sleep Serena asked the mystery trainer where did he meet Ash.  
"Hey, you said you knew Ash right? Where you meet him?"

"I meant him in Kanto" said the mystery trainer who also had a question for Serena. "Since Ash is well, gone, I was wondering if I could be your boyfriend."

"Well you do remind me of Ash. Sure, why not" said Serena who had one last question before going to sleep.  
"What's your name by the way?"

My name... is Ritchie.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you enjoy reading that sick twisted story & if ya didn't oh well. I did warn you in the beginning didn't I?

For those who did like it please tell me more crazy sick story idess you like to see involving Ash Ketchum. Would you like to see Ash eaten again? Set on fire? Kidnapped? Raped? Sacrificed in a ritual by cult people? Just to name a few. 


End file.
